vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord White
Summary Lord White, given name Sima Dao is the Lord of the Seventh Mountain and Sea. He is introduced when the Seventh Mountain and Sea invaded the Eight Mountain and Sea as the 33 Heavens plot do destroy the Mountain and Sea Realm from within. Later is revealed that Lord White is actually an Outsider after his second fight with Meng Hao, who also killed him. His death started the 33 Heavens to attack Mountain and Sea Realm. Power and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, likely Low 2-C. Higher, with Dao Fang's Incarnation Name: Sima Dao, Lord White Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Non-Human, Cultivator, Immortal, Outsider, Dao Sovereign, Lord of the Seventh Mountain and Sea |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), True Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly via Nascent Divinity), Large Size (Type 1, 2, 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, ghosts and beings in other dimensions), Non-Corporeal (Can survive without his body as a Nascent Divinity; via Divine Sense), Intangibility (Via Nascent Soul), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Via Qi, Magic, Immortal Qi and Essence), Magic, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation as he can become material or immaterial object and other beings; via Mountain and Sea Three Dao - he can become a Man-Mountain, the incarnation of the Seventh Mountain), Elemental Manipulation (the equivalent of Immortals, Celestials, have no limit to divine abilities they can wield, and they can use everything in creation as the basis for those abilities), Sound Manipulation (A much weaker and lower leveled cultivator's shouts covered the entire State of Zhao, and shook the earth for millions of kilometers; Can scream loud enough to destroy Natural Laws), Blood Manipulation (Via Second Magic-Minister's Magic, he can exterminate the bloodline to exterminate the body), Explosion Manipulation (By detonating items, and making his enemies explode via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Light Manipulation (Can manipulate light to create 1,000,000 Light Swords and use them as projectiles), Curse Manipulation (Via Essence of Curse, that will wither anything; via Death Curse, he can kill anyone just by willing it), Empathic Manipulation (Via Essence of Extermination can exterminate the Seven Emotions and Six Pleasures, exterminating all emotions), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (With Divine Sense, can control people and disperse their consciousness and make them sleep; via Essence of Power can destroy the mind), Memory Manipulation (Can erase, implant and change memories), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul by default, either with normal attacks, magic, skills, Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Astral Projection (Via Divine Sense), Avatar Creation and Duplication (Via cloning and Divine Sense), Possession (Even much weaker cultivators can possess others via Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense), Dimensional Storage (Via Bag of Holding), Absorption (Via Divine Sense can absorb Qi, Life energy, Elements, Cultivation Base and even other Divine Senses), Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Invulnerability (Via Domain and Area which forms around the user a World making them invincible as long as it can't be negated/destroyed), Teleportation (Via Divine Abilities as once someone reaches Nascent Soul realm they get it by default), Power Nullification (Via Area, Domain and Essence of Power), Durability Negation (Via Qi, Internal Attacks, Divine Sense, Spiritual and Cultivation Pressure), Statistics Reduction (Via Divine Sense, Domain and Area), Statistics Amplification (Via Pills and Mountain and Sea Scripture; via Nine Black Sword that will stab him, he can increase his Divine Sense to reach 50% of that of a Paragon), Rage Power (Most cultivators have it), Self-Destruction (Any cultivator can self-destruct creating an attack that usually surpasses their own AP; they can partial self-destruct - a limb, the entire physical body or their entire being - soul, and body), Clone Creation (Via Joss Flame, he can create more than a hundred clones which will self-destruct), Healing (Via Pills and Cultivation Base), Summoning, Barrier Creation (Via Cultivation Base), Black Hole Creation (Via Cultivation Base, by punching, or willing it), Willpower Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Law Manipulation (Any cultivator of his level can alter Natural Law, can wipe out Natural Law with his mere presence; via The Sea's Three Magic, he can supersede the current Laws), Sealing (Via Star-Chain Eight Soulbanes), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Aura, Laws, Divine Sense and various attacks), Time Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Aura, Laws, Area and various attacks; via Essence of Time, he can reverse time and attack through the time - his attack reaching the past), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Fate Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Acausality (Type 4, is far more powerful than Cultivators who can survive being severed from space, time, fate, and the universe, and make it so that all laws in a place belong to them), Conceptual Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Dao, and Essence), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Passive Aura: (Law Manipulation, Regeneration-Negation, Soul Crush, Weaken Foes, Power Nullification, Internal Damage, Magic Negation, Explode Foes, Fear Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, etc.) |-|Resistances=Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR (Via Cultivation Base, Willpower, Teleportation Negation, etc), Invulnerability (Via Domain and Area), Illusion Creation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Sleep Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Soul Manipulation (Has fought countless people with powerful soul attacks; every cultivator from Foundation Establishment had soul attacks/powers; Cultivation Base increase the resistance), Possession (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense, Qi and Cultivation Base), Blood Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can stop the Divine Sense of other Cultivators from analyzing him), Elemental Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Void Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Time Manipulation (Cultivators can shield themselves from time attacks and time stop), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Conceptual Manipulation, Sealing (Via Cultivation Base, Divine Sense, etc), Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can fight against the Laws of other Cultivators), Existence Erasure, Curse Manipulation, Life-Death Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Fate Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Causality Manipulation (Via Dao and Will) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ (Is more powerful than Meng Hao in the Immortal Realm), higher with Dao Fang's Incarnation Speed: Infinite (Far faster than a Master of Fate, Lives and Death, who can still move after being severed from time itself) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: ''' '''Limitless (Does not need to eat, drink, sleep, breath - as Immortal Qi sustain him) Range: At least Interstellar, likely Intergalactic Standard Equipment: His Bag of Holding Can Create/Summon: Using the Five Venomns, he can summon five entities (a centipede, a three-horned viper, a scorpion, a toad, and a lizard) that are 30,000 meters. Having the power to threaten even Meng Hao who had the power of a 5-Essence Dao realm cultivator. Can also summon an Incarnation of Dao Fang, an outsider who has the power of a Dao Paragon (8-Essence Dao cultivator) Intelligence: Genius, as he's a respected Lord of the Mountain and Sea. Has a vast knowledge of skills, laws, and Essence. Has comprehended the entire Mountain and Sea Scripture and created a 5-Essence Combined Dao. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Joss Flame:' A technique which creates over a hundred clones that will self-destruct. *'Mountain and Sea Scripture:' A technique that once used, it will amplify the power of the user. *'Five Venoms:' “Five Venoms of the Seventh Sea, sow chaos in the skies of the Mountains and Seas, disturb the peace of all living things!” -chant. It will summon five entities (a centipede, a three-horned viper, a scorpion, a toad, and a lizard) that are 30,000 meters. *'The Mountains Dao:' "First Dao, Man-Mountain!, Second Dao, Man-Mountain!, Third Dao, Man-Mountain!" -chant. It will transform Lord White in a Man Mountain, an incarnation of the Seventh Mountain, creating a Mountain that it's bigger than the previous one for a three-way attack. *'The Sea Magic:' It's a magic separated in three stages spells and one combined. ** "First magic, Commoner’s Magic. The Commoner’s lot is his body, exterminate the body to exterminate the magic!” - it will exterminate the body, to destroy the cultivation base. ** “Second magic, the Minister’s Magic. The Minister inherits the bloodline, exterminate the blood to exterminate the body!” - it will exterminate the bloodline to exterminate the body. ** “Third magic, the Emperor’s Magic. Everything under Heaven belongs to the Emperor; where his words reach, the Emperor’s Magic is boundless!" - it will exterminate the soul, the blood will wither and the body will collapse in a pile of mangled gore. ** "The Seas have Three Magics, the Commoner’s Magic, the Minister’s Magic, and the Emperor’s Magic!” - three natural laws will descend that will supersede the present one. *'Star-Chain Eight Soulbanes:' A technique that will shoot eight beams that will transform into eight chains of blood which will seal the area. It will seal everything, even the reincarnation of the soul. *'Five Essence Dao:' A combination attack that uses Five Essence to kill the enemy. First, it will exterminate the emotions and obliterate the soul; second, it will crush the body and the mind; third, it will curse the blood and the body making them wither; fourth, it will create continents and planets that will bury the body; fifth and final, it will reverse time, making it flow in reverse and attack the enemy in the past. Thanks to the Essence of Time, even if you dodge/block/nullify the attack, it will reform automatically again as the time has no beginning and no end. It's a world in which the flow of time was distorted, in which lands rumbled, in which the power of extermination threw everything into chaos, in which extermination and curses flowed through Heaven and Earth, and which pulsed with the Essence of power. It was a shocking world which seemed capable of sweeping over anything. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens